Wendy and Yoshi
by Nantees
Summary: After an incident happening in the Mushroom Kingdom, a Yoshi Egg lands right in Wendy's hands! Will this be a marvelous friendship? Or will Bowser do something about it?
1. Mishap

"Hey guys!" Yoshi exclaimed as he walked in the castle with Birdo. "Hey Yoshi, what's going on?" Mario asked as Yoshi and Birdo sat down on the couch. "We have exciting news." Birdo said as she was holding an egg. "You two are having a baby?" Luigi asked. "How'd you know?" Yoshi asked. "Oh I dunno, maybe because Birdo is holding an egg in her hands, maybe?" Luigi asked. "I guess the egg was obvious." Birdo said while giggling.

"Congratulations, you two!" Peach exclaimed as she went up to them and hugged them. "So what's it going to be?" She asked. "I think a mini version of me." Birdo said. "Nah, probably me." Yoshi said. "Well whoever it is, I'm happy for you two." Toadsworth said.

Suddenly, a claw grabbed the egg as everyone looked at the claw in shock as it went back and someone else held it. "This will make a nice omelet." He said. "Bowser, give that back right now!" Mario exclaimed. "How about this? I keep the egg and you get squat. Sound fair?" Bowser asked before running off. "HEY!" Mario yelled as he ran off while the others followed.

Mario tackled Bowser, making Bowser drop the egg as it rolled over as Daisy grabbed it. "Got it!" She exclaimed as she ran off. "HEY!" Bowser yelled as he kicked Mario off of him and chased after her.

Suddenly, Kamek got in front of Daisy as he smirked. "Give the egg to me." He said but Daisy smirked. "GO LONG!" She yelled as she threw the egg over Kamek's head as Toad grabbed it and ran away. "SUCKER!" He yelled, only to be tackled by a Koopa Troopa, but Luigi got on him as he took the egg, but it was grabbed by Jr as he was on his Koopa Clown Car. "Pleasure doing business with ya!" He exclaimed but a Luma tackled Jr, making him drop the egg. "I got it!" Waluigi exclaimed but Polari took the egg and flew off. "No, I GOT IT!" Polari said, but was tackled by Kamek as Kamek took it. "Nope, I got it." But Rosalina kicked him down and took it. "Sorry, I have it now." She said as she ran off.

Suddenly, Wario tackled Rosalina, making her drop the egg as it rolled off. "AFTER THAT EGG!" Wario exclaimed as everyone scrambled to get the rolling egg.

The egg suddenly dropped in a cannon as the cannon prepared itself and aimed at a random direction. "Oh no." Birdo said as the cannon fired, as the egg flew off.

Everyone was shocked, wondering what the hell just happened. "Well that's just great, there goes my massive omelet." Bowser muttered as the bad guys walked back to Bowser's Castle in disappointment.

"Quick! We need to go after that egg!" Luigi exclaimed. "But the question is, where did it go?" Mario wondered.

Meanwhile...

"Man, that was just an interesting mission." Natsu muttered as he walked back to the guild with Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Carla and Wendy. "Who the hell loses a freaking bunny in the forest?" Gray asked. "Some idiot, I imagine." Natsu said. "Look who's talking." Gray said. "You wanna rumble, ice freezer?" Natsu asked as fire formed in his hands. "Oh I'm ready." Gray said, but Erza glared at the two. "Uh, we didn't mean it like that!" Natsu exclaimed as those two high fived each other while looking at Erza. Erza just simply rolled her eyes as she turned back. "Can you NOT argue for once?" Lucy asked.

Wendy looked up to see something coming right for her. "Huh?" She wondered as she pulled out her hands as an egg landed right in her hands. "What the heck?" Natsu asked as they looked at the egg. "Is it raining food?" Happy asked. "Don't be so absurd, Tom Cat." Carla said. "Then explain the massive egg!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hmm, never seen this egg before. Why does it have big green circles on it?" Natsu wondered as Lucy shrugged. "Ah who cares, I'm hungry, we can have a massive omelet when we get back." Natsu said as everyone nodded but Wendy. "Something about this egg..." Wendy thought to herself as they all walked back to the guild.

* * *

**I've decided to take a break from Mega Crossovers and doing a simple crossover like this.**


	2. It's Not for Dinner

"We're back, and we have food with us!" Natsu said as they walked back in the guild. "So how was the mission?" Mirajane asked as they sat down. "Stupid, why would anyone lose a freaking bunny in the forest?" Natsu asked.

Wendy sat down, still holding the egg. "Where did you find this egg?" Gajeel asked. "Well, it just randomly fell out of the sky and landed right in my arms." Wendy explained.

"That's ridiculous. Eggs are not manly enough to fall out of the sky." Elfman suddenly said as Levy sweatdropped at this. "Seriously?" She asked.

"Well never mind about being manly, let's cook this bad boy!" Markarov said as he randomly pulled out a frying pan. "Wendy, can you give me the egg, please?" He asked. "Sure...I guess." She said as she gave the egg to Markarov. "Thank you." He said as he happily skipped over to the frying pan. "What's with the sad look?" Lisanna asked Wendy. "I dunno, something about that egg is making me wonder if this is a good idea." She replied.

"Alright, let's get this omelet cooking!" Markarov exclaimed as he set it down as he put the Frying Pan on top of a random stove that was right next to the bar. "Natsu, I need some fire!" He exclaimed. "You got it, old man!" Natsu exclaimed. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled.

Ironically, not only did the stove light up, but Markarov was in the way as well. "YOOOOOW!" He yelled as Juvia threw a bucket of water at Markarov. "Thanks, Juvia." He said as he looked at Natsu. "What? You did say you need some fire." He said as Markarov sighed. "I should've gotten out of the way." He muttered as he walked over to the egg. "Let's cook this bad boy." He said as he walked over to it. "This will be the biggest omelet we ever had!" He said.

However, there was one problem. Markarov was too small for the stove! "Uh, a little help?" He asked as Lucy picked him up. "Thanks, Lucy!" He smiled as he gently slammed the egg on the pan as it cracked a little. "I can almost taste it!" He smiled widely as he did it again, as the egg cracked open just a little bit. "This should do it!" Markarov exclaimed as he pulled open the egg.

However, no yoke landed in the frying pan, instead, a baby Yoshi landed right on the pan. "HUH?!" Markarov yelled as everyone else was in shock. "Yoshi?" The Yoshi looked around in wonder as he hopped off the frying pan and walked around.

"B-but how?" Markarov asked as he peeked at the split egg, no yoke in there at all! "What in blazes? Did that little thing ate all the yoke?" He wondered as Lucy put him down.

"AAAAAAAH!" Lisanna suddenly screamed as the Yoshi looked at her in wonder. "HE'S SO CUTE!" She yelled as she picked up Yoshi and hugged him, as the Yoshi returned the hug. "But I don't understand, how can there be a small dinosaur in the egg but no yoke?" Markarov wondered. "Maybe he ate it all?" Natsu wondered. "So much for the biggest omelet." Markarov said as anime tears ran down his eyes.

The Yoshi turned his head to Wendy as he jumped off of Lisanna's arms and walked up to Wendy. "Hey there little guy." She said as the Yoshi jumped on Wendy's lap and hugged her. "Hey, I wonder if he thinks Wendy is his mother." Mira said. "That's so adorable!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" The Yoshi said as he continued to hug Wendy. "So what are you going to name the little guy?" Lucy asked as Wendy smiled and gently rubbed Yoshi's head. "I think I'll call him...Yoshi." She smiled.

* * *

**I think I made the baby Yoshi a little TOO adorable.**


	3. Locating Baby Yoshi

"Hey E. Gadd! Got a sec?" Mario asked as they walked in the door. "Sure, what do you need?" E. Gadd asked as he turned to them. "We're trying to find a baby." Mario tried to explain. "Oh?"

Mario pointed to Yoshi and Birdo. "THEIR baby." "Oh! Why didn't you say so?" E. Gadd asked as he turned around and walked away. "Let's see, so where is that baby?" "We don't know, it was blasted away somewhere while we were wrestling Bowser and his asshole minions." Daisy said. "By asshole minions, you mean the Wario Bros?" E. Gadd asked. "Yeah." "Ah." "Well Kamek and Jr were involved too, including a random Koopa." Luigi said. "I figured." E. Gadd said.

"Let's see...was the baby inside an egg?" E. Gadd asked. "Yes, we don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl." Yoshi explained. "Ah, I understand." E. Gadd said as he got on his computer.

"It got blasted away from that cannon, didn't it?" E. Gadd asked. "Yeah." Mario said. "Well it's probably either still in good condition, or it broke apart and killed the baby." E. Gadd said, which caused Birdo to faint. "Kidding, kidding! I'm pretty sure it's safe." He said as Yoshi glared at E. Gadd. "You sure have a sick sense of humor." He muttered.

"AHA!" E. Gadd exclaimed which grabbed their attention as soon as Birdo got up. "It seems the egg is broken." "Oh dear..." Birdo said while Rosalina was behind her, ready to catch her if she falls. "You didn't let me finish. It IS broken, but it hatched. The baby, according to this, is a boy." "Called it!" Yoshi exclaimed as Birdo rolled her eyes.

"The Baby Yoshi is in a faraway place called Magnolia. You'd probably need a map in order to go there." E. Gadd said. "Maybe I can be of assistance." Said a voice as they turned to see FLUDD on E. Gadd's desk. "I have a GPS installed inside me, so going there will be easy." He said. "Fair enough." E. Gadd said.

However, outside of E. Gadd's lab, Kamek was listening to the whole conversation. "Interesting..." He said and then flew off back to Bowser's Castle.

_Meanwhile..._

"Do you have any 3's?" A Hammer Bro asked. "Nope, go fish." Waluigi said. "Are you cheating? You said that the last time I asked for a three." Hammer Bro said. "Nope, I am not." He said as Hammer Bro rolled his eyes.

Bowser was pacing around, thinking of something. "We can go raid Toad Town." Jr suggested. "Hmm...nah, they always call Mario whenever I'm Toad Town, so that's out of the question." Bowser muttered.

"Your evilness!" Kamek exclaimed as he flew in. "Yes?" "That egg hatched and the baby Yoshi is alive." "It didn't die? SCORE!" Bowsser fist pumped. "So what do you suggest we do?" Jr asked. "WE GO GET THAT YOSHI!" Bowser exclaimed as he ran off. "But your evilness! Do you know WHERE the Yoshi is at?" Kamek asked as Bowser walked in and shrugging. "No, I do not." He said as Jr, Kamek and Wario fell from this.

"According to the old man in the lab, the baby Yoshi is in a place called Magnolia." Kamek explained. "TO MAGNOLIA!" Bowser yelled as he ran off again. Two seconds later, Bowser peeked over the door. "Um, where is Magnolia?" He asked, causing everyone to fall.

"Don't worry, Your Hurriness, we can use your GPS in your Koopa Clown Car." Kamek said. "Ah, yes...of course. TO MAGNOLIA...again!" Bowser exclaimed as everyone ran off with him.

"Jr, you get in your Koopa Clown Car, Wario and Purple 'stache, you get in your Wario car, Kamek, you're with me. Everyone else, get to the airships." Bowser ordered. "Uh, it's Waluigi." Waluigi corrected. "No time for that, get in the car." Wario ordered as Waluigi nodded as they hopped into the car.

"Your ugliness, wouldn't the airships draw too much attention to Mario?" Kamek asked. "Nope, I installed cloaking devices on them last week. So it won't draw too much attention." Bowser said as he got in his Clown Car and turned on the GPS. "Alright, TO MAGNOLIA!" He yelled as everyone took off to Magnolia.

"Thanks E. Gadd!" Mario said as he walked out with everyone while FLUDD was strapped on Mario's back again. "Alright, let's go save Baby Yoshi." Mario said as everyone nodded and took off.

* * *

**Who will get to Magnolia first? Mario or Bowser?**

**In unrelated news, Lucario has been confirmed for Smash 4.**


	4. Yoshi the Cute Troublemaker

**To Lunatic-Over'9000'Lord: I haven't considered using Jeff or those other two you mentioned in my stories.**

* * *

"Those two are just so adorable together!" Lisanna exclaimed as Lucy just summoned Plue and he was already getting along with Yoshi. "Reminds me when Plue and Happy met each other." Natsu said.

"Adorable little thing, isn't he?" Erza asked as she sat down and started eating her cake. "Wendy seems to be enjoying it." Mira said as Wendy was watching the two while smiling. "I haven't seen the child so happy like this." Carla said. "You need to stop calling her a child, it's kinda annoying." Gray said. "It is NOT annoying." Carla said. "Actually...it is." Levy said while Carla sighed.

Suddenly, the lights shut off as they turned to the stage in front of them...and Gajeel just so happened to be on stage. "Oh hell no!" Levy exclaimed as Gajeel started to sing while playing the guitar.

"YOU ARE NOT MANLY ENOUGH TO BE ON THAT STAGE, IT'S PATHETIC!" Elfman yelled at him while Markarov held his ears. "He's so bad with that, I'm surprised he hasn't noticed how bad he actually is." He muttered.

Yoshi was covering his ears too as he ran off from Plue and Wendy as he tried to find something to stop Gajeel from hurting his ears, then he noticed Erza's cake.

Yoshi jumped on the table and then grabbed the cake from his tongue. "MY CAKE!" Erza yelled as Yoshi swallowed the cake as an egg popped up from behind him as he picked the egg up and aimed at Gajeel. "What is he doing with that egg?" Lisanna wondered as Yoshi threw it.

The egg made direct contact with Gajeel's face, as not only did the egg break on contact, but cake was splattered everywhere on Gajeel's face. "Why that little brat!" Gajeel exclaimed with anger. "The little manly dinosaur did you a favor." Elfman said as everyone else laughed...but some tears ran down Erza's cheeks. "My cake..." She muttered.

"That was just so awesome." Natsu said as he held up his hand as the little Yoshi jumped up and high fived him. "For a little guy, he sure has good aim." Gray said.

Yoshi then noticed fire that Natsu was eating as he then grabbed it by his tongue again and then ate it. "Whoa, that's a long tongue!" Natsu exclaimed, shocked that the fire was just eaten by a little dinosaur.

However, Yoshi couldn't handle the heat as he breathed fire...right at Gray. "YOOOOW!" Gray yelled as Natsu smiled a little and then started to laugh. "Nice one!" He said. "Yoshi!" Wendy exclaimed in shock as Lucy put her hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Relax, I'm sure Gray will laugh at this." She said.

But Gray didn't laugh; instead he walked up right to Natsu and grabbed him by the shirt. "You think that was funny, oven breath?" He asked angrily. "It wasn't me, it was Yoshi." Natsu said. "Yeah, but you laughed, it's like you told him to do that." "I didn't, ice breath." Natsu said. "What did you call me?" Gray asked angrily.

"You two are acting like unmanly kids!" Elfman exclaimed as he got between them, however Natsu's hand was already on fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" He yelled right when Elfman said it, as he was punched away and slammed into the wall. "Uh oh...I think that's our cue to leave." Lucy said as she picked up Yoshi and ran outside with Wendy, Plue, Happy and Carla following her.

"You...MESSED WITH THE WRONG MAN!" Elfman yelled as he ran over to Natsu. "Guys, can we just break this up?" Levy asked, but ELfman accidentally kicked a barrel over to Levy, knocking her down...as the barrel still went over and crashed right into Cana, making her drop her drink. "Alright, NOW IT'S PERSONAL." Cana yelled, and sooner or later, everyone got involved.

"Sometimes it amazes me they haven't killed each other yet." Lucy said. "Aye." Happy nodded in agreement.

"You have got to control that dinosaur, Wendy!" Carla began to scold. "Next thing you know, that little thing could eat you. We all know what this thing is capable of!" "Carla, don't be so mean! Yoshi is just a baby right now." "Just think how dangerous he might be when he's older!" "He'll probably be a sweetheart by then! Plus he'll get in fights with the other guys, he's a part of Fairy Tail now!" Wendy exclaimed as she pointed to Yoshi's saddle which had the Fairy Tail emblem on it. "So it'll be natural if he starts fighting with the other guys."

Carla sighed and then looked at the baby Yoshi. "You're right, what was I thinking?" She muttered. "Would you like some fish to calm you down?" Happy asked as he randomly had a plate of fish on his hands. "How many times do I have to tell you? I don't want your fi-" Suddenly, a tongue managed to grab the fish as it went inside Yoshi. "MY FISH!" Happy yelled as Carla managed to smile. "I'm starting to like this little guy already."

"Well we can't go back inside, because it's really insane in there." Lucy said. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, but Natsu quickly dodged it. "Too slow, snow boy!" Natsu yelled as he ran over and punched him.

"Oh! I got it!" Lucy said as she pounded her fists. "Why don't we show Yoshi around Magnolia? He'd probably like the idea." Lucy suggested.

"What do you think, Yoshi? Do you want to go look around Magnolia?" Wendy asked as Yoshi happily nodded and jumped in Wendy's arms. "Alright, let's go show him around!" Lucy exclaimed as they began to walk away from the chaos happening in the guild.


	5. Misunderstanding

"So this is Magnolia, huh?" Bowser asked as they stopped in Magnolia. "Alright, Wario and Skinny guy, park your car in an alley, Jr and I will do the same, minions, fly the airships around Magnolia until you find the Yoshi, the rest of us will walk around and try to find him." Bowser ordered. "Skinny guy, really?" Waluigi muttered as they parked their car in an alley as Bowser and Jr landed their Koopa Clown cars in the same alley.

Then, Mario and the rest got to Magnolia as well. "Interesting place." Luigi said. "Indeed." Daisy said as Mario turned his head to FLUDD. "You wouldn't happen to have a Yoshi tracker in you?" He asked. "No. E. Gadd never had the idea." FLUDD said. "Well he should've thought of that." Luigi muttered. "I guess we're going to find our son blindly then." Yoshi said as Birdo nodded as they all started to walk.

"That's the third one today." Lucy said as the guy in front of them just randomly fell to the ground. "I wonder why they're doing that, Yoshi just says 'Yoshi' to someone we bump into, all of a sudden they clutch their chest and then fall to the ground." Wendy wondered. "DO you think maybe they're having heart attacks from a cuteness overload?" Happy asked. "That's the most absurd thing I have ever heard you say, Tom Cat." Carla muttered. "He might be onto something, the first guy that did it said that's just so cute and then he fell." Lucy said. "Maybe, but I doubt something like that would happen." Carla said as they continued to walk until they walked past a certain alleyway.

Mario and the others continued to walk in search for the baby Yoshi when they walked past a certain alleyway as Rosalina looked to her right to see Wendy holding on to Yoshi. "Is that Yoshi?" She thought to herself as she turned to the right and then walked away. "Hmm?" Polari wondered as he saw Rosalina going in the alley. "Um, guys?" Polari tried to get their attention but when he turned, they were already too far away from him. "Great..." He muttered as he went off after Rosalina. "Now where is that girl headed off to?" He wondered.

Polari turned the corner and then some random little kids ran up to him. "Um, hi?" He asked. "Oh wow, I have never seen a random talking star before." One kid said. "Especially a black one." Another one said. "Get the butterfly net, we're taking this one home." "Excuse me?" Polari asked as he was almost hit by a butterfly net. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SWINGING THAT!" "Almost got him, try again!" "I AM NOT A BUTTERFLY!" Polari exclaimed as he flew off in the opposite direction of Rosalina. "ROSALINA! HELP ME!" He yelled as he was chased by the kids.

"Ever have the feeling as if someone is following you?" Happy asked. "All the time." Lucy muttered. "Not really." Wendy said. "Why did you ask such a thing?" Carla asked. "Because I have this feeling someone is ACTUALLY following us." Happy said. "You're just being paranoid." Carla said. "Excuse me..." said a voice as Carla looked at Happy. "Or not." She said as they turned to see Rosalina right there.

"Can I...see that little green dinosaur you have?" Rosalina asked. "Um, sure." Wendy said as she held up Yoshi to Rosalina. "Yoshi!" Yoshi happily exclaimed. "Oh my god, that is so adorable." Rosalina said. "3...2...1." Happy counted, but Rosalina did not fall. "That didn't work." Carla said. "Thank you for reminding me!" Happy exclaimed, a little annoyed. "Talking cats? That's a new one." Rosalina said.

Rosalina walked up to the baby Yoshi and smiled. "So what's his name?" She asked. "Yoshi." Wendy replied. "Ah, can I hold him?" She asked. "Sure." She said as she gave Yoshi to Rosalina, however Lucy looked at Rosalina suspiciously. "This must be the Yoshi we're looking for." Rosalina thought to herself.

Lucy dug in her pockets as she was reaching for one of her keys. "Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed as he hugged Rosalina. "Wow, he really likes me." She giggled as she then turned around and walked away. "W-wait!" Wendy exclaimed as Yoshi climbed up on Rosalina's shoulder and looked at Wendy. "Yoshi!" He exclaimed as some tears ran down his cheeks.

"OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Lucy yelled as Virgo appeared in front of Lucy. "What do you need, princess?" She asked. "Stop that girl that's getting away, she's holding Yoshi hostage." Lucy ordered as Virgo turned to Rosalina. "Ah, gotcha." She said as she grabbed one of her chains, spun it around like a cowgirl and then launched it Rosalina, causing the chain to hold her down. "WHAT THE HECK?!" Rosalina yelled as Happy flew over, took Yoshi and then flew back and gave him back to Wendy. "There you go." He said as Yoshi hugged Wendy again. "That dinosaur is really cute." Virgo said.

"Wendy, run back to the guild, this woman wants to leave Magnolia with Yoshi." Lucy said as Wendy nodded and ran off with Yoshi, while Happy and Carla following her.

"This is all a big misunderstanding! I didn't want to kidnap him!" Rosalina exclaimed. "Yeah, nice try." Lucy said as she nodded at Virgo. "Here we go." Virgo said as she tugged her chains, as the chain let go of Rosalina, but Rosalina spun around and then slammed into a building. "I think I might have overdone it." Virgo said. "Nah, that was perfect. She deserved it after trying to walk away with Yoshi." Lucy said. "Alright then." Virgo said as she waved at Lucy. "See you later, Princess." She said as she disappeared while Lucy ran off to catch up with Wendy.

"Interesting..." A Hammer Bro said as he was on a roof and watched the whole thing. "Lord Bowser, we have located the Yoshi but he is in custody of a girl with blue hair." He said through an ear piece. "I guess I'll have to take him from her by force." Bowser said. "By force, you mean killing the innocent girl?" Hammer Bro asked. "That, or seriously injuring her." Bowser said. "Where are they headed now?" "I have no idea, but I think they're going to a tall building." "Oh thanks a lot, there's lots of tall buildings here." "No, I mean a REALLY tall building, one that has a bell on top of it." "Oh, well I'll go try and find it, thanks for the help." Bowser said as Hammer Bro nodded.

"Alright men, to the tall building!" Hammer Bro exclaimed as his men nodded as Hammer Bro jumped back on the airship as it flew off while turning on the cloaking device.

* * *

**It's all a big misunderstanding, Rosalina said. It wasn't a misunderstanding, Lucy said.**


	6. First Encounter and Kidnapping

"Man, that was one hell of a battle..." Natsu muttered as everyone calmed down from the battle they just had. "Who in the right mind would throw a barrel right at me?" Markarov asked as he heard Cana casually whistling as she went over to get another barrel for herself. "Of course..." He muttered.

"Has anyone seen Wendy?" Levy asked. "I think she fled from our insane battle..." Natsu said. "Well I guess she would have to take Yoshi somewhere safe." Mira said.

Then, Wendy ran in as everyone looked at her. "Hey! What's with the scared look?" Levy asked. "Some...crazy chick...tried to kidnap Yoshi if it wasn't for Lucy and Virgo's help!" Wendy exclaimed as she was panting from her run.

"A crazy chick tried to kidnap Yoshi?!" Markarov exclaimed in shock. "Who would try to kidnap that little squirt?" Gajeel wondered. "Someone who isn't MANLY enough! That's who!" Elfman exclaimed as Lucy ran in.

Bowser came in front of the Fairy Tail guild. "Yep, there's the bell." He said. "Alright men, you can uncloak the airships." Bowser said as the airships uncloaked themselves and turned so the cannons aimed at the guild. "Ready...aim..." Bowser ordered as he raised his arm.

"Well at least he's safe." Lisanna said as Wendy nodded. "I won't let anyone harm my Yoshi. I love him so much." Wendy said as she hugged Yoshi.

Suddenly, several explosions occurred as tons of holes were seen in the upper walls. "What the hell?!" Natsu exclaimed as Bowser's Minions came storming in.

"Alright men, find that girl with the Yoshi!" Hammer Bro ordered as Goombas, Koopas, Boomerang Bros and Paratroopas went right in. "Wendy...get out of here, we'll take care of these guys." Erza said as Wendy nodded and ran off, avoiding all the minions. "HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Hammer Bro yelled, but the minions were busy taking on the Fairy Tail, causing Hammer Bro to facepalm. "Oh well...if you can't get their attention, join 'em." He said as he pulled out his hammer. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" He yelled.

Wendy got outside while holding Yoshi in her arms, but Bowser stood in her way. "Heheh, where do you think you're going, little girl?" He asked while cracking his knuckles. "We can do this the easy way...or the hard way." Bowser said while smirking. "You're not taking Yoshi from me!" Wendy exclaimed. "So be it." Bowser said as he opened his mouth and breathed fire at her, but Wendy jumped out of the way to dodge Bowser's attack.

"You think you can dodge my flames forever?" Bowser asked as he did it again, but Wendy jumped out of the way again. "You have amazing dodging skills, I'll give you that." He said.

Suddenly, Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail and swung him over to the other side. "GO! NOW!" Mario ordered as Wendy nodded and ran off, still holding Yoshi in her arms. "I knew it was too easy..." Bowser said as he got up, cracking his knuckles. "It's time we settle this, plumber." He said as Mario got in his battle pose.

"Don't worry, Yoshi...i'll protect you." Wendy said as Yoshi was hugging Wendy as if he was scared. Suddenly, a wall suddenly appeared in front of her as she stopped and looked at it in shock. "What the heck?!" She exclaimed. "You like that, little girl?" Someone asked as Wendy turned to see Kamek floating to her. "Now, give me that dinosaur and I will spare your life." Kamek said.

"HOW ABOUT A FOOT TO THE FACE?!" A female yelled as Daisy jumped off a roof and kicked Kamek in the face, sending him to a wall, as the spell disappeared. "Keep going! I'll take him on!" Daisy told her as Wendy ran off again. "Damn you, princess!" Kamek exclaimed as he got up.

"Why does everyone want you?" Wendy asked as she continued to run but a certain Koopa Clown car got in the way. "I believe THAT Yoshi belongs to me!" Jr told her. "Are you kidding me?!" Wendy exclaimed, but a green fireball hit Jr in the face. "OW!" He yelled as Luigi jumped in front of Wendy. "Get going, this little turtle brat is mine." Luigi said as Wendy nodded and ran off. "The scaredy cat wants a piece of me? Very well then!" Jr exclaimed.

"Okay, I think that's all of them." Wendy said as she slowed to a walk and smiled. "At least we're safe now." She said. "Yoshi." Yoshi smiled and hugged her. "I love you Yoshi." Wendy hugged him.

Suddenly, a claw grabbed Yoshi and took him away. "YOSHI!" Wendy yelled as the claw went up a roof as Wario took the baby. "Gotcha, you little wimp!" Wario exclaimed. "Thanks for giving him to us!" Waluigi smirked as Wendy clenched her fists in anger. "You..." She said angrily. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled. "WHOA!" Wario yelled as he used Waluigi as a human shield. "NO NO NO NO!" Waluigi yelled as he was hit by it and was blasted away from Wendy's attack. "Missed me." Wario said.

"Give Yoshi back!" Wendy exclaimed. "Or else what?" Wario asked. "Or else you get attacked by us." Said a voice as Wario turned to see Peach and Rosalina on the same roof. "Ah, the Blondie and the Space princess." Wario said. "Space Princess?" Wendy asked.

"I'd love to stick around, but I got somewhere to be." Wario said as he threw down a flashbang, which blinded the girls as Wario jumped off the roof and ran off, as Yoshi cried out to Wendy. "Oh no, Yoshi!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Bowser, we have captured Yoshi." Wario said. "Good." Bowser said. "Take him back to the base." Bowser ordered as he turned back to Mario. "We'll settle this later, Mario." He said as he snapped his fingers as he jumped and landed on his Koopa Clown Car. "All troops, retreat for now. We are heading back to the castle." He ordered as he flew off.

"Later, Tomboy." Kamek said as he flew off. "HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Daisy yelled as Kamek reunited with Jr. "That green plumber is annoying." Jr muttered as they flew off together.

"RETREAT!" Hammer Bro yelled, but then he realized he was the only one left. "Uh oh." He said as everyone looked at him. "Um...no hard feelings?" Hammer Bro asked as he turned and tried to run, but Elfman grabbed him on the head. "You're not going anywhere." He said. "Mother..." He said as Elfman strapped him to a chair and tied him up.

Wendy walked in with tears rolling down her cheeks. "What's the matter, child?" Carla asked. "Yoshi...was kidnapped and I couldn't stop them." She said as Rosalina sighed and put her hand on Wendy's shoulder while Yoshi and Birdo caught up with them.

"Kidnapping...that isn't manly at all." Elfman muttered then he looked at Hammer Bro. "I think we need to make this one talk." He said. "Oh no..." Hammer Bro said.

Waluigi got on his knees and shook his head. "What the hell, Wario..." He muttered as he then noticed Wario parking the car next to him. "You coming?" He asked. "Yeah..." He muttered as he got in the car as they drove off, while dealing with a crying Yoshi.

* * *

**Before going to the Mushroom Kingdom, always do an interrogation first!**


	7. The Fairy Tail Treatment

"Alright, you army dirtbag! WHERE IS THE BABY YOSHI?!" Juvia asked as she shined a light in Hammer Bro's eyes. "Ha! Try all you like, that ain't going to work on me!" Hammer Bro said.

"Isn't there something more effective than just the light?" Daisy asked as she leaned on a wall. "There's the Fairy Tail Treatment." Natsu said as Daisy raised her eyebrow.

"This would go a lot faster if we just went to the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi said. "Where's the fun in that? Besides, we need to know what Bowser is planning on doing to the baby Yoshi." Peach said. "Good point." Luigi said.

Natsu walked in front of Hammer Bro and smirked at him. "What are you going to do? You can't break me." Hammer Bro said. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, which burned the Hammer Bro. "HA! This is nothing; I get burned by His Nastiness all the time." He said as he coughed out smoke. "Oh he's good..." Natsu muttered and then snapped his fingers. "Hey Gray! You feeling lucky?" He asked.

Mira put an apple on Hammer Bros head as Gray put on a blind fold. "ICE MAKE: ARROW!" Gray yelled as he aimed the icy bow and arrow at Hammer Bro. "Hey wait a minute...are you seriously going to-" The icy arrow hit the apple and barely grazed Hammer Bro's head. "Meep..." Hammer Bro said. "You going to talk now?" Gray asked as he undid the blindfold. "Nope, you're not breaking me." Hammer Bro said. "I think you need to kick it up a notch." Rosalina said. "Oh we're kicking it up a notch." Natsu said. "Do your worst." Hammer Bro said.

Erza walked up to Hammer Bro and gave him a cold stare. "Okay, that's creepy but still not enough to get me talking." He said. "REQUIP!" Erza yelled as she transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armor as she summoned tons of swords in the air. "HOLY MOTHER OF THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM!" Luigi yelled. "Mama mia." Mario said. "That's a bit overkill." Yoshi said.

Hammer Bro chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop. "Um, yeah...I don't think that'll make me talk." He said. "Very well then." Erza said as she launched all the swords at Hammer Bro, but they all hit the wall behind Hammer Bro, leaving him in shock and fear. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Hammer Bro yelled. "You going to talk now?" Erza asked. "Never." Hammer Bro said.

"Maybe I can make him talk." Lisanna said as she stepped forward and smiled at him. "What are you going to do, sweetheart? Do your worst." Hammer Bro said. Suddenly, Lisanna started to glow and then stopped glowing, in front of Hammer Bro was a girl with kitty ears, kitty claws, and anything kitty related. "Animal Soul: Cat huh?" Mira asked, but Hammer Bro started to laugh. "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! THAT ISN'T THREATENING AT ALL!" He laughed, but then got his face scratched by Lisanna's claws, leaving scratch marks on his face. "Ow..." He said with tears rolling down his eyes. "I can do a lot worse than that." "You bitch...that'll take more than that." He said.

"No man...and I mean...NO MAN...CALLS MY LITTLE SISTER A BITCH!" Elfman yelled as he started to glow. "Oh this is going to be SWEET!" Cana exclaimed. "Do I even want to know?" Luigi asked as Elfman transformed into...the Beast Soul. "Mama mia..." Luigi said before he went pale and then fainted. "Man down!" Yoshi exclaimed.

Elfman walked up to Hammer Bro who was scared like Luigi as he picked him up. "NOW A REAL MAN WOULD APLOGIZE AFTER CALLING A GIRL A BITCH!" He yelled as he shook the whole chair. "GET ME OFF OF THIS CRAZY TRAIN!" Hammer Bro yelled. "OKAY! I'LL TALK! JUST STOP SHAKING ME!" He yelled as Elfman put him down and transformed back to his normal self. "Spill it." "Just kidding, I just said that so I wouldn't be too dizzy." "DAMN, HE'S GOOD!" Levy yelled.

"What else is there to do?" Markarov wondered. "Maybe I can help!" Mira said as she walked up to Hammer Bro. "What are you gonna do? Turn into a cat?" He asked. "Actually..." Mira said as she transformed...into her Satan soul! "Whoa!" Daisy exclaimed. "AAAAAH!" Hammer Bro screamed as he was totally shocked to see what he's looking at. "You better talk because her Satan Form is quite nasty and powerful." Markarov said. "Y-you're not going to make me talk!" Hammer Bro exclaimed as Mira turned back to normal. "He's close to breaking...but he's still strong." Markarov muttered.

"Oh!" Lucy pounded her fists. "OPEN! GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" She yelled as Virgo appeared in front of Lucy. "You wish to punish me, Princess?" "Um...no...punish him." Lucy said and then whispered in her ear. "Oh, okay...if you say so." Virgo said as she walked over to Hammer Bro. "You're kidding, right?" Hammer Bro asked.

Suddenly, Virgo transformed into her gorilla form. "OH MY GOD!" Hammer Bro yelled. "You better talk now, because she'll flatten you like a pancake." Lucy said. "I'm not talking." He said. "Alright, flatten him." Lucy said as Virgo nodded and then jumped up. "Mother..." Hammer Bro said.

Suddenly, something halted the gorilla Virgo as a man was holding her up. "Loke?" Natsu asked. "I secretly summoned him once I told Virgo to crush him." "HOLY CRAP! HE'S GORGEOUS!" Daisy yelled as she had hearts for her eyes, in fact... Peach and Rosalina had the same eyes. "He's not that hot, is he?" Mario asked. "Apparently, he is." Yoshi said.

Virgo transformed back to her original self. "Big bro? What did the Princess summon you?" Virgo asked. "Because Lucy has a better idea." Loke said as he put Virgo down. "This, I gotta see." Virgo said as Loke picked up Hammer Bro's chair and walked outside while the rest followed.

Loke put the chair on top of the guild while smirking. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Hammer Bro yelled. "You can talk now or fall to your death, it's your choice." He said. "I'll never talk." Hammer Bro said. "Alright, on the count of three... I'm letting you fall." Loke said. "You wouldn't." Hammer Bro said. "One..." "Not talking!" "Two..." "Still not talking..." "Two and a half..." Loke said as he noticed sweat coming down Hammer Bro's head. "Two and three quarters..." He said. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK!" Hammer Bro yelled as he started to cry from all the torture. "Was that so hard?" Loke asked as he looked down to see everyone looking up. "He'll talk!" He told them. "About time." Natsu said. "Damnit, I wanted to do something to him." Gajeel said

* * *

**Poor Hammer Bro... nah, he deserved it.**


	8. Bowser's Plan Revealed!

**To New Universe Returns: I actually thought of them torturing Hammer Bro, but when you said "Fairy Tail Treatment" I went with that name. So thanks for the name!**

* * *

"Now, tell us everything." Loke ordered as he put the chair back down as Hammer Bro nodded. "A real man wouldn't have cried during the torture." Elfman said. "Well he was close to death, so of course he would cry." Lisanna said. "Yeah, but he was crying like a complete idiot, they were not manly tears." Elfman said. "And your tears were manly when I returned from Edolas?" She asked. "Exactly." Elfman said as Mira rolled her eyes. "You should've seen Elfman, he was crying like a baby." Mira giggled. "I WAS NOT!" Elfman yelled at her causing both of his sisters to laugh.

"Now, what does Bowser have in mind for the baby Yoshi?" Loke asked. "When we were on our way to invade Magnolia, Bowser was talking with Kamek, he said that once he got his hands on the baby, he would put the baby in a cell and constantly torture the baby along with Wario and Waluigi...until he dies from the torture." Hammer Bro explained.

"WHAT?!" Wendy, Yoshi and Birdo yelled at the same time. "Torturing a baby until he dies from too much torture...that's not manly AT ALL!" Elfman yelled. "Does he always say manly?" Daisy asked. "Yep, he does." Gajeel said.

"B-but why would he do that? He can't do something like that!" Wendy exclaimed. "Have you met Bowser? He can do something like that, he's evil, sinister and comes up with the craziest plans he can think of!" Daisy told her as tears fell from Wendy's eyes.

"I won't let him do that to Yoshi, I love him and I won't let him die to someone...SO EVIL!" Wendy yelled. "Um, Wendy..." Lucy said as she walked to her. "I just got done talking with Rosalina...and the baby Yoshi isn't yours." Lucy said. "What?" Wendy asked. "He actually belongs to Yoshi and Birdo." She said, pointing over to Yoshi and Birdo as they looked at her sadly.

"I-I can't believe this, this can't be true...It can't! Wendy said as tears started to come from her eyes. "That egg belonged to us before Bowser decided to show up." Yoshi explained. "He's our child." "But we appreciate that you took care of him for us and tried to protect him." Birdo said.

Wendy got up, tears ran down her cheeks and then ran off. "Wait, Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'll go after her." Rosalina said as she chased after her.

"That's all I have to say, now can you release me?" Hammer Bro asked. "Sure." Loke said as he untied Hammer Bro. "Thanks." He said as he walked away. "Hold up, you will take us to Bowser's Castle." Loke said. "What?! I'd rather be stepped on by Mario's foot rather than betraying Lord Bowser!" Hammer Bro exclaimed. "That can be arranged." Mario said as he walked to Hammer Bro. "I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Hammer Bro yelled. "So you'll take us?" Loke asked. "Ugh...like I have a choice right now." Hammer Bro muttered.

Wendy was on a bench as tears were falling from her eyes. "It can't be true..." She said. "It is." Rosalina said as she sat down next to Wendy.

"Wendy, I know it's hard, but it's the truth. We were wrestling with Bowser and his minions, but the egg rolled its way to a cannon and then blasted its way over here." Rosalina explained. "But...Yoshi...thinks I'm his mother." "Yes, but Yoshi and Birdo are his real parents." "So does this mean...I have to say good-bye to Yoshi after rescuing him?" "I'm afraid so..." Rosalina said sadly as more tears came down Wendy's cheeks and then started crying as Rosalina hugged her.

"We can go on these airships." Hammer Bro said as he pointed up. "Great, because we're ALL going." Markarov said. "All of you?" Hammer Bro asked with a sweatdrop. "Yes." He said. "Okay then." Hammer Bro said. "Well we'll see you later." Loke said as Virgo nodded. "Okay then." Lucy said as Loke and Virgo disappeared.

"Has anyone seen Wendy?" Carla asked. "Last time I saw her, she ran off and that space princess went after her." Lucy explained. "Wait, I think I see them." Natsu said as Wendy and Rosalina walked over to them.

"Where have you been, child? We were worried sick!" Carla began to scold. "She was sitting on a bench, and I was explaining who Yoshi's real parents were." Rosalina explained. "So his parents are Yoshi's and Birdo's?" Lisanna asked. "Yeah." Wendy said sadly. "There's going to be a lot of manly tears once we save him." Elfman muttered.

"Let's go..." Wendy said as she got on one of the airships. "You know, I wonder how Bowser will think if we stole his airships." Mario said and then looked at Hammer Bro. "And you betraying him." "Let's not think about that, alright?" Hammer Bro asked as he got on one of the airships as Natsu got on one. "You sure you're going to be alright?" Erza asked. "Yeah." Natsu said as Mario looked at them with a raised eyebrow and then shrugged.

"Let's-a go!" Mario exclaimed as everyone nodded as the Airships were controlled by Hammer Bro, Gajeel, Levy and Luigi and then took off.

"Uuuugh..." Natsu said as he fell to the ground, sick. "I knew it..." Erza muttered as they went to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

**Meanwhile... Palkia is the first confirmed Pokeball-Pokemon in Smash Bros 4...**


	9. Storming Bowser's Castle

"What's with him?" Hammer Bro asked as he turned his head to the sick Natsu. "He gets motion sickness." Lucy explained as Wendy walked over to Natsu and turned him over. "Get me off of this crazy thing..." He muttered as Wendy put her hands on his head. "Troia." She quietly said.

Suddenly, Natsu jumped up after Wendy used the spell on him. "OH YEAH! I FEEL AMAZING!" He yelled. "Did that cure him?" Daisy asked. "No, it's only temporary." Wendy explained. "If I keep using it on Natsu after it wears off, it'll be useless." "Ah." Daisy nodded her head in understanding.

"Well this beats better than walking." Mario said as he laid down and put his hat over his head. "Now don't get too comfy, we're still on our way to the Mushroom Kingdom." Hammer Bro said. "Yeah yeah...I know." Mario said.

"What is this thing?" Gray asked as he was looking at FLUDD. "I am FLUDD, a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device." FLUDD said. "Ah." Gray said.

Meanwhile...

"See anything interesting?" A Goomba asked. "No, not really... just a bunch of trees, mountains, grass, a Dry Bones talking to a Koopa, airships with Mario and other people while one airship is being controlled by Hammer Bro, I THINK that's a mermaid in that pond over there, singing on a rock..." A Shy Guy said, looking around. "Wait, what? Let me take a look at that." Goomba said as he took a look. "That's not a mermaid, that's just a rock! I seriously doubt mermaids are real." The Goomba said. "Well, one can dream." Shy Guy said as the two walked away.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Shy Guy yelled as he turned and looked again. "WE'RE GOING TO BE ATTACKED! SOUND THE ALARM! GET LORD BOWSER! ARM THE BULLET BILL BLASTERS!" He yelled. "Why isn't Hammer Bro giving the orders?" Goomba asked. "Because Hammer Bro is BETRAYING US!" Shy Guy yelled. "Ooooh..." Goomba nodded.

"It seems we have company." Daisy said as he pointed out in the distance. "Hmm?" Mario got up and put his hat back on. "It seems Bowser has launched an attack by launching Bullet Bills at us." FLUDD said. "That unmanly turtle is launching missiles with eyes and arms at us?" Elfman asked. "Nothing I can't handle." Mario said as he ran forward and jumped off, landing and jumping on every single Bullet Bill and then jumping back, as a 1-UP mushroom landed on Mario's hand. "Nice one!" Yoshi said as Mario smiled.

"I-I think I'm in love." Levy said as she was extremely impressed by Mario's moves. "Now THAT'S how a man does it!" Elfman exclaimed as he high fived Mario.

"FIRE!" Shy Guy yelled as more Bullet Bills came to them. "I got this." Wendy said as she got in front. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" She yelled as the Bullet Bills were blasted away and Bowser's Castle.

"We got it covered!" Wario told them as they put down a huge Bullet Bill Blaster on the ground behind the Shy Guy. "Man that was heavy..." Waluigi muttered. "FIRE!" Wario yelled as a Banzai Bill came out of it.

"INCOMING!" Lisanna yelled. "I got it!" Natsu said. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled as he punched the Banzai Bill, as it somehow turned around and went back to Bowser's Castle. "Well, not what I had in mind, but that'll work." Natsu said.

"AAAAAH!" Wario yelled and looked at Waluigi. "It's been an honor being with you bro." "Same here." Waluigi said as the Banzai Bill made direct contact and blew up.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Waluigi yelled as they flew through the air. "WE'LL BE BAAAAAAAAACK!" Wario yelled as they launched straight into the air, as a star shined in the sky.

"I never liked them anyways." Luigi muttered. "So those unmanly dudes took Yoshi from you?" Elfman asked. "Yep." Wendy said and sighed. "Good, they were unmanly anyways." Elfman said as Mira giggled at this.

Bowser came up and was absolutely furious. "HAMMER BRO! YOU TRAITOR!" He yelled as he slammed an even BIGGER blaster. "He's not serious!" Mario exclaimed. "Mama mia!" Luigi yelled. "What?" Natsu asked. "KING BILL BLASTER, FIRE!" He yelled.

"I got this." Gray said. "It's pointless. King Bills are invincible." Hammer Bro muttered as Gray was already holding his icy bow and arrows again. "What?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We got to leave these Airships!" Lucy exclaimed. "You guys go on without me." Hammer Bro said. "But if we leave you here, you'll die!" Lisanna exclaimed. "That's the idea, now go." Hammer Bro ordered. "B-but..." "JUST GO!" Hammer Bro yelled as Mira put his hand on Lisanna's shoulder. "I know, I'm starting to like him too, but it's his wish." She said as Lisanna sighed. "I'll be fine." Hammer Bro gave her a thumbs up as she nodded and everyone jumped off.

The King Bill came extremely close as Hammer Bro looked on in determination. "YOU GUYS GO SAVE THAT BABY YOSHI!" He yelled as the King Bill collided into the airships and creating a massive explosion.

"He died a manly death." Elfman said as he turned to the castle. "We must move on without him." Markarov said as everyone nodded as they ran straight to the castle.

* * *

**You will be missed, Hammer Bro.**


	10. A Kid, A Wizard, A Big Turtle!

Everyone walked in Bowser's Castle as they all looked around. "Well, for an evil looking castle, it sure is interesting on the inside." Natsu said. "No kidding." Gray said.

Suddenly, Mario stopped in front of them. "What is it, dude?" Natsu asked as a Thwomp landed right in front of Natsu, almost squishing him. "HOLY GEEZ!" Natsu yelled as he fell backwards. "THAT THING ALMOST SQUISHED ME!" He yelled as Elfman walked forward as the Thwomp slammed down on Elfman, however Elfman raised his arms and stopped the Thwomp's movement. "Real men do not squish other people!" He exclaimed as he threw him up, knocking down the other Thwomps as they all landed on their faces. "Well that works." Daisy said as they continued forward.

"How the HELL did he do THAT?!" Bowser exclaimed in shock. "I dunno, but that's just insane." A Boomerang Bro said. "One does not simply stop a Thwomp...unless you're that guy." A Shy Guy said. "I do not NEED that reference!" Bowser snapped at him. "What? What did I do?" Shy Guy asked.

"That's far enough!" exclaimed a voice as Jr came up to them in his Koopa Clown Car. "I'll take him on." Luigi said. "Oh no, you're not doing it alone." Gajeel said as he, Rosalina, Happy and Carla got in front. "You guys too?" Natsu asked. "He's just a little guy, how much harm will he do?" Happy asked. "Um...you don't know Jr." Mario muttered. "Just go, we'll be fine." Luigi said as Mario nodded and they all ran off. "This will be fun." Jr said.

"That's as far as you go." Kamek said as he got in front of them. "We got some unfinished business." Daisy said as she cracked her knuckles, as Birdo, Mira, Lisanna and Gray was with her. "We'll take him on." Gray said as everyone ran off again. "Ha! You think you can take THIS wizard down?" Kamek asked. "Someone's cocky." Lisanna muttered.

"You know, I wonder..." Mario said. "What is it?" Markarov asked. "I know you guys are in a guild but it seemed...so small." Mario said. "That's because everyone else went on a mission." Levy explained. "Ah."

"HALT! YOU SHALL NOT GO ANY FURTHER!" a voice yelled as they turned to a Boomerang Bro and a Shy Guy. "This is far as you go." Shy Guy said as Boomerang Bro threw his boomerang at them, but Elfman grabbed it with just one hand and walked to them. "Hey uh...there's no need to be all up close and personal! We were just kidding!" Boomerang Bro said nervously as Shy Guy was sweating. "Real men do not throw things like this." He said as he snapped the boomerang in half as he towered over the Shy Guy and Boomerang Bro. "Y-you don't have to be so scary, you know!" Shy Guy said as Elfman grabbed both of them. "W-wait! We have a family to look after!" Boomerang Bro exclaimed.

_Meanwhile...outside of the castle..._

"So I told the lady, if you keep acting that way, we are THROUGH!" Lakitu said. "Wow, harsh." Dry Bones said as they heard two guys screaming. "Hey what's with the screaming?" Dry Bones asked.

Boomerang Bro landed on Dry Bones while Shy Guy landed on Lakitu's cloud, which knocked Lakitu down. "Ow..." Lakitu muttered.

"Would you mind getting off of my body?" Dry Bones asked as he was looking at Boomerang Bro knocked out on top of his body. "Oh this will take a while considering I'm not strong..." Dry Bones muttered.

"That was a bit much." Peach said. "Nah, it wasn't." Elfman said while smiling as they walked straight to the door.

"Welcome, Mario and friends." Bowser said as he looked at the group as his eyes widened in shock. "Peach? I didn't expect you to fight me." Bowser said. "Oh, and Smash Brothers didn't faze you?" Peach asked. "Um...well...I was mostly fighting Mario and Zelda..." Bowser said. "Just you and Zelda?" Yoshi asked. "I didn't know about Zelda." Mario shrugged.

"Never mind about the tournament, if you're looking for the baby, he's right there." Bowser said as he pointed to a cage, as the baby Yoshi was standing there. "YOSHI!" Wendy yelled. "Alright you unmanly turtle, this ends here." Elfman said as he cracked his knuckles. "Bring it." Bowser said.

"Bombs away!" Jr exclaimed as he threw a Bob-omb right at Happy. "Whoa!" Happy exclaimed as he grabbed it. "Uh, it's your birthday!" Happy said as he threw the Bob-omb back. "It's NOT my birthday, you weird cat!" Jr said as the Bob-omb exploded right in Jr's face. "...I can't believe I fell for that." He muttered as Gajeel high fived Happy.

"HAVE A TASTE OF THIS!" Kamek yelled as he fired magic at Birdo, but she dodged and fired eggs at Kamek, but he dodged and flew up in the air. "COME DOWN, YOU COWARD!" Daisy yelled. "No thanks, I prefer the air so I can easily end you guys." Kamek said. "I got this." Mirajane said as she then had an evil smirk on her. "SATAN SOUL!" She yelled. "Satan what now?" Kamek asked as Mirajane transformed as she flew up in the air and did a powerful kick to Kamek as he slammed back into the ground. "Mother of god! That's some power!" Kamek exclaimed as he got up, only to kicked to the wall by Daisy. "Heheh, did you forget about me?" Daisy asked.

Bowser breathed fire at them, but they all jumped away. "REQUIP!" Erza yelled as she transformed into her Flame Empress Armor. "Impressive." Bowser said. "SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!" Wendy yelled, but Bowser quickly dodged. "Ah, so you DO have some fight in you!" Bowser exclaimed, only to be kicked away by Natsu. "Don't get distracted!" Natsu said as Bowser got up, glaring at Natsu. "Oh you're dead now." Bowser said.

Jr flew down and tried to ram into Rosalina, but she quickly jumped up and then kicked Jr's Koopa Clown Car right to Gajeel. "IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Gajeel yelled, causing Jr to slam right into a wall with the Clown Car. "For a woman, you have an amazing kick." Gajeel said. "Well, I was an athlete before I went to space." Rosalina smiled. "Okay, you gotta tell me how the hell you went to space after we take this brat down." Gajeel said as Rosalina nodded.

"ICE MAKE: HAMMER!" Gray yelled, but Kamek quickly avoided the hammer. "You missed." "DEMON BLAST!" Mira yelled, sending Kamek over to Lisanna, who was in her Animal Soul: Cat form and then slashed him over to Daisy, who scissor kicked Kamek down. "You're not doing so hot, wizard freak." Daisy said. "Shut up." Kamek muttered.

Cana threw a card right at Bowser, but he quickly dodged it. "A card, really?" Bowser asked. "THE PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN!" Cana yelled as water slammed into Bowser as he was sent to Erza as she slashed him away. "OPEN! GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy yelled as Loke ran right to Bowser and kicked him over to a wall. "You have some nerve kidnapping a little dinosaur like that." Loke said. "You don't look like a lion to me, pal." Bowser said. "Just because I don't look like a lion doesn't mean I'm not strong like one." Loke said.

Jr fired Bullet Bills at them, but Luigi jumped on all of the Bullet Bills and karate chopped Jr on the head. "OW!" Jr yelled as Luigi jumped back. "YOU GAVE ME THE MOST ANNOYING HEADACHE EVER!" He yelled. "IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled, which made Jr slam into another wall. "Quit complaining, it gives me a headache." Gajeel said.

"TAKE THIS!" Kamek yelled as a purple smoke came out of his wand. "Uh oh." Daisy said as Lisanna ran to him. "DON'T! THAT PURPLE SMOKE IS POISON!" Daisy yelled. "What?!" Lisanna exclaimed as she jumped back as Mira smirked and went right for it. "NO!" Daisy yelled, but Mira just simply ate all the purple smoke. "Thanks for the snack." Mira smirked. "WHAT?!" Kamek yelled. "Her Satan Soul has poison immunity, she also eats it!" Lisanna explained, causing Birdo to faint at this explanation. "T-this can't be right!" Kamek exclaimed as Mira kicked him away. "Demon Blast." She said, causing Kamek to yell in pain.

Bowser got in his shell and rolled right to Mario, but he dodged as Bowser slammed into a wall, as he got up and rubbed his head. "That could've gone smoothly." He muttered but someone grabbed his tail...Peach! "Here's what I think of your kidnapping!" Peach exclaimed as she swung him around and then threw him to another wall. "Whoa!" Mario exclaimed as everyone else was amazed. "I learned from the best." Peach smiled and doing a peace sign. "You are so AWESOME!" Natsu exclaimed as Peach smiled. "Why you little..." Bowser said as he breathed fire right at Peach. "PEACH! WATCH OUT!" Natsu yelled as he jumped forward and landed in front of her, as the fire hit him. "NATSU!" Peach yelled. "Oh he's fine." Lucy said as Natsu still stood there, eating all the fire that surrounded him. "WHAT?!" Bowser yelled. "Now I got a fire in my belly." He smirked. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He yelled, blasting Bowser to the same wall. "H-how?!" Mario asked in shock. "He's immune to fire, he's a dragon slayer." Erza explained. "Mama mia..." Mario said, scratching his head.

"You need to learn your place!" Carla exclaimed as she flew up right to Jr, picked him up and threw him to the ground. "Ow..." He muttered as the Koopa Clown Car turned to Jr. "W-wait a minute! Stop!" Jr exclaimed as Bullet Bills aimed and hit Jr, blasting him to a wall. "AAAAAAH!" He yelled as he slammed into a wall, and then landing on the ground. "I surrender..." Jr weakly said, waving a random white flag. "That was fun." Carla said as she landed the Koopa Clown car and got out of it as Happy flew up to her and high fived her. "Now, about that story." Gajeel said. "Alright..." Rosalina smiled.

"ICE MAKE: ARROWS!" Gray yelled as he aimed at Kamek. "You can't hurt me if I move around constantly!" Kamek said, but was grabbed by Mira. "H-hey!" Kamek exclaimed as Gray aimed and fired at Kamek, as Mira quickly let go and flew up. "Mother..." Kamek said as the arrows pinned him to a wall, while Mira landed on the ground, turning back to normal. "A little help?" Kamek asked but Daisy grabbed his wand that he dropped and pointed it at Kamek. "Don't point that thing at me!" Kamek exclaimed, but lightning shot out and hit Kamek, causing him to yell in pain, as the lightning stopped. Kamek just stayed there as a little tiny cute ghost appeared floating above Kamek. "I think you killed him." Lisanna said. "Ah he's fine, he's just knocked out." Daisy said as she threw the wand away.

"DOUBLE WAVE!" Juvia yelled as Bowser was blasted in the air as Loke jumped up and scissor kicked Bowser back down. "SKY DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy yelled, making Bowser yell in pain. "SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" Levy yelled as Bowser yelled in MORE pain as Markarov was done charging up his move. "Fairy Law." He said.

_Meanwhile..._

Toadsworth was drinking some tea and then he looked out the window. "I say, that's a bright light." Toadsworth said. "TOO bright if you ask me." Toad said as he put on sunglasses.

Bowser was on the ground in pain as the whole castle was destroyed. "Alright, time to take out the trash." Elfman said as he picked up Bowser. "How come we're not hit?" Mario asked. "It only hurts people whoever the caster's heart perceives as the enemy." Levy explained. "Well that's a bit overkill, but it was so AWESOME!" Peach exclaimed. "Down you go." Elfman said as he tossed Bowser into the lava below.

"That was the sweetest story I have ever heard of in my life!" Gajeel exclaimed as tears were running down his cheeks, even Carla and Happy were crying. "I know, right?" Luigi said as Rosalina giggled.

Loke kicked open the cell doors open. "Yoshi!" The baby Yoshi exclaimed as he happily ran over to Wendy and hugged her, as she returned the hug with a huge smile, but her smile slowly faded into a sad look. "It's time..." Markarov said sadly.

* * *

**This just in: Mother Brain confirmed as a new Assist Trophy in Smash 4. MOTHER. FREAKING. BRAIN.**


	11. Saying Good Bye

"Why don't we do this outside the castle, considering Markarov destroyed the hell out of this place?" Loke suggested as Markarov blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, sometimes I go a little overkill." He said with a smile on his face. "A little?" Natsu asked with an eyebrow raised as Erza transformed back to normal. "Let's just go with that, alright?" Erza asked. "Fine." Natsu said.

"Hey! You found Yoshi!" Daisy smiled as Lisanna noticed Wendy's sad face. "I think it's time." She said. "Oh..." Daisy said as she scratched her head. "This is going to suck..." She muttered.

"Is that Yoshi?" Happy asked as the rest of them looked. "Yep, that's them...but...I think, they have to say good bye now." Carla said. "D-don't make me cry again!" Happy exclaimed as Rosalina sighed.

Everyone got out of the destroyed Bowser's castle. "Now, it's time." Loke said as Wendy sighed and looked at the baby Yoshi. "I know it's hard, but he has to go with his real family." Loke said.

"Yoshi...I-I want you to go with your real parents." Wendy said as she pointed to Yoshi and Birdo. "Yoshi Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed as he hugged Wendy and didn't let go. "Yoshi..." Wendy said as she tried to pry Yoshi off her hands, with the help of Natsu and Mario. "This might be harder than we thought..." Loke said.

"Wow, for a little guy, he sure is stubborn!" Natsu exclaimed. "And strong." Mario said. "Step aside, ladies. Let a real man handle this." Elfman said as he tried to pry Yoshi off of Wendy. "Come on, you little, work with me here!" Elfman exclaimed. "So we're ladies, huh?" Natsu teased. "SHUT UP." Elfman yelled.

"Yoshi, get off of me." Wendy said as Yoshi nodded and got off of her. "Wh-what...IT...I...HOW?!" Elfman exclaimed. "Had to obey his mother, even if she isn't the real mother." Mira explained causing Elfman to facepalm at this.

"Yoshi, you belong with your real parents." Wendy said as tears fell from her eyes. "Yoshi..." Baby Yoshi said as tears fell from his eyes. "J-just go." Wendy said, wiping a tear from her eyes as Yoshi looked at his parents and walked over to them.

"That was easier than I thought." Loke said as Yoshi and Birdo hugged their son. "Oh it's great to be with you, little me." Yoshi said as he hugged him. "You did the right thing, child." Carla said as Wendy wiped a tear from her eyes. "I just want him to be happy." She smiled. "Well he's happy now." Loke said.

"See you guys later!" Mario waved as they all turned and walked back to Peach's Castle. "See ya..." Wendy waved, wiping another tear from her eyes.

Suddenly, Baby Yoshi jumped off of Yoshi's arms and ran right to Wendy. "H-hey wait a minute!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yoshi?" Wendy asked as the baby Yoshi jumped into Wendy's arms.

"I love you, Wendy." The Baby Yoshi said cutely. "His first words..." Elfman said as suddenly tears fell from his eyes. "WHY MUST YOU BE SO CUTE?!" He said as everyone else started to get a  
little teary eyed. "I-I love you too, Yoshi!" Wendy said as tears ran down her eyes. "I...promised myself I wouldn't cry..." Loke said as tears fell from his eyes as well. "It seems you have a soft spot." Lucy said as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "Yeah yeah..." Loke said. "I'm just hoping Aries isn't seeing this or I'll never hear the end of it." He muttered.

Yoshi hopped off Wendy and smiled. "I'll never forget you." He said and happily ran back to Yoshi and the others, who just happened to hear what the baby Yoshi said. "Is someone cutting onions or something?" Mario asked, wiping tears from his eyes. "It's the bittersweet moment that's making us all cry..." Rosalina said as Baby Yoshi hopped on Yoshi's back. "Now we just have to wonder how to take this thing off." Birdo said, looking at the Fairy Tail symbol on Baby Yoshi's back.

"Only I can remove it, but I don't want to." Markarov told them. "Think of it as a thing to remember us by, especially Wendy who tried hard to protect your son" Markarov said, wiping tears from his eyes. "We will." Yoshi said.

Suddenly Markarov put his hand in the air and his fingers were shaped like the time during the Fantasia Parade, in fact, the whole Fairy Tail Team did the same, especially Wendy who smiled while tears were falling from her eyes. "We will always remember you too." Markarov said. "I don't know what that sign means, but damn, I'm so moved by it." Daisy said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Farewell, Mario and friends." Markarov said. "Farewell, Fairy Tail." Mario said as everyone turned around, walking their separate ways.

"I'll never forget you too, Yoshi." Wendy thought to herself.

"You know, I can't help but wonder if we're forgetting something." Rosalina said. "Hmm, now that you mention it, we seem to be off by one." Mario said.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" yelled a voice as he flew past the Fairy Tail guild. "What the heck was that?" Natsu asked. "I dunno." Gray shrugged as they continued to walk away from the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Polari?" Rosalina turned as Polari tackled Rosalina, but Rosalina caught him. "What's got you so scared?" She asked. "Kids, butterfly nets, jars... IT'S ALL TOO MUCH!" Polari yelled as Rosalina gave him an odd look as she looked at the rest who shrugged. "Whatever it was, he's scared to death, never seen him like that." Peach said as they continued to walk back to the castle.

Later...

"Can someone explain why the hell there are holes in the wall?" Laxus asked. "It's a long story." Markarov said as Laxus shrugged.

"That's quite an adventure you had." Jellal said as he sat down next to Erza. "Well, it was something all right." Erza said, eating her cake.

Wendy was outside, looking out at the ocean in front of her. "Hey." Natsu said as he sat down next to her. "Hey..." Wendy said. "You seem much happier than ever." Natsu said. "Well, if Yoshi was happy that he went back to his own parents, then I'm happy." She smiled as a tear fell from her eyes. "But I still feel lonely without him." She muttered. "If it makes you feel better, just think of this. Yoshi will always be with you in your heart." Natsu said as Wendy smiled at this. "Yeah, you're right."

"Now come on, let's go back inside, they're about to do pin the ice arrow on Bowser." Natsu said as he got up and walked back in, as Wendy got up and took one last look at the ocean. "I'll always be with you Yoshi...even if we're apart." She smiled as she walked back in.

Lisanna was blind-folded and walked straight to a wall, holding an ice arrow. "Go for the heart!" Mira exclaimed. "No, go for the knee!" Lucy exclaimed as Lisanna pinned the ice arrow on something as she took the blind fold off, as the arrow was right on Bowser's forehead. "Straight for the head, nice." Elfman said, giving her a thumbs up.

Wendy walked in and smiled at what was going on. "That looks fun." Wendy said, but was suddenly blindfolded by Lucy. "Hey! What's going on?" "We have a surprise for you." Lucy said as she started walking, guiding Wendy.

Lucy stopped walking and then went behind her. "Take a look." She said as she took the blindfold off of Wendy. "Hiya." Said a voice. "Oh wow, they're visiting?" Natsu asked.

"Y-Yoshi!" Wendy exclaimed as the baby Yoshi jumped off of Yoshi's arms as Wendy held out her arms and Yoshi landed in her arms. "He said he wanted to go see you, so we took him." Yoshi said as Mario was with Yoshi. "Nice." Natsu smiled.

"The child is so happy to see him." Carla said. "Indeed." Erza said as Wendy and Yoshi were happily hugging each other.

* * *

**A part of me didn't want to do this because good-byes are always the hardest. But I did it anyways.**

**Stay tuned for my next fanfic!**


End file.
